Рик Граймс (комикс)
Рик Граймс - помощник шерифа города Синтиана, штат Кентуки. Вскоре после апокалипсиса возглавил группу выживших. До апокалипсиса Рик был полицейским в маленьком городке. С помощью своего младшего брата, он познакомился со своей будущей женой Лори, и вскоре у них родился сын Карл. После апокалипсиса История начинается, когда в момент погони и задержания опасного преступника полицейский из небольшого городка в Кентукки — Рик Граймс - получает тяжёлое ранение и теряет сознание. Через неизвестный промежуток времени он приходит в себя в палате больницы. На его призывы о помощи никто не отзывается. Тогда он сам начинает искать помощь, но видит, что больница брошена. Открывая запертый кафетерий, он видит группу зомби, которые нападают на него. Он чудом избегает смерти. За пределами больницы он находит велосипед и отправляется на нем к своему дому, но видит только запустение. На пороге дома его бьёт по голове лопатой Дуэйн, мальчик лет восьми, принявший его за зомби. Вдвоём с отцом, Морганом Джонсом, они используют дом соседей Рика как убежище. Морган рассказывает Рику о произошедшем. В соответствии с планом выживших людей начали эвакуировать в крупные города, чтобы лучше скоординировать их защиту; жена и сын Рика, скорее всего, в Атланте. Взяв в полицейском участке машину и оружие, Рик направляется на поиски своей семьи. После ночи за рулем у Рика кончается бензин. Рик идет к ближайшей ферме и находит там лошадь. Рик добирается до Алтанты верхом. По дороге Рик разговаривает вслух с лошадью. Рик обнаруживает, что Атланта захвачена зомби и теряет лошадь. С помощью топора найденного на ферме Рик убивает несколько зомби, однако вскоре его окружают и ему приходится стрелять. Его спасает Гленн, молодой парень, который приводит его в маленький лагерь выживших на окраине города. Там Рик находит свою жену — Лори и семилетнего сына — Карла. Они эвакуировались вместе с Шейном — напарником Рика, но опоздали: когда они подъехали к Атланте, город уже был «мёртв». Они живут в трейлере и палатках и ожидают прибытия армии для эвакуации в более безопасное место. Ночью, когда все спят, Дейл дежурит с винтовкой на крыше трейлера. Оружия у них мало, и Рик с Гленом решают пробраться в оружейный магазин в городе. Придя к выводу, что зомби идентифицируют себя по запаху, они обмазывают внутренностями недавно убитого зомби свою одежду, и это срабатывает: когда они пробираются ближе к центру города, зомби их не замечают. Набрав полные тележки оружия, они двигаются обратно, но начинается сильный дождь, и их одежда намокает, они чудом убегают от зомби, потеряв при этом большую часть оружия. Спустя месяц после появления Рика между ним и Шейном нарастает конфликт, связанный с симпатией Шейна к Лори. Рик догадывается, что между ними были какие-то отношения. Однажды ночью на них нападает целая группа зомби, что не было до этого ни разу. Прежде чем все успевают среагировать, один из зомби смертельно ранит Эми и кусает Джима. Противоречия между Шейном и Риком, который считает нужным увести группу в поисках более безопасного места, достигают кульминации. Шейн направляет на Рика оружие, желая застрелить его, в это время Карл стреляет и простреливает Шейну горло, убивая его. Группа решает начать поиски более безопасного места. Лори сообщает, что беременна; скорее всего, отцом ребёнка является Шейн, но она говорит Рику, что он отец ребёнка. Рик имеет сомнения по этому поводу, но решает для себя, что в любом случае это неважно сейчас. Наступает зима; Во время охоты в лесу Карла случайно ранят в спину. Рик чуть не убивает стрелявшего, но незнакомец предлагает помощь на близлежащей ферме. Там Карла оперирует Хершел. Ранение оказывается несерьёзным, Хершел соглашается принять группу у себя. Губернатор узнал о группе Рика и взял его в плен всесте с Мишон. Губернатор хотел знать откуда они взялись на что Рик ответил что они сами по себе Губернатор не потдался вранью и в ответ отрезал Рику правую руку. Рику помогает доктор Стивенс и его помощница Элис, которые соглашаются сбежать вместе с ним. К ним присоединяется Мартинес, он освобождает Мишон, но та не торопится пойти с ними.Во время побега на доктора Стивенса нападает зомби и он погибает. Мишони настигает Рика в лесу после чего они вместе направляются к тюрьме. Прибыв туда Рик видит страшную картину, вся тюрьма кишит зомби. Поиском группы занимался Тайрис, по возвращению за ним не успели закрыть двери ворот и зомби захватили внутреннюю территорию лагеря, во время этого нападения погиб Отис, но остальные уцелели. Им приходится опять зачищать тюрьму и восстанавливать периметр. После зачистки, Рик понимает, что Мартинеc является шпионом, который сейчас направляется к «Губернатору», чтобы раскрыть их. Рик на автобусе Дейла догоняет его и несмотря на оправдания убивает. Во время разговора с Лори он открывается ей, говорит что не чувствует угрызения совести за то, что убил Мартинеcа и его это сильно пугает. Потерял жену и небиологическую дочь в войне за тюрьму. Потеряв жену и дочь, Рик полностью опустошён. Вместе с Карлом он добирается до небольшого городка. Живых людей там нет и Рик с Карлом укрываются в одном из домов. Всё это время к ним пытаются вломиться зомби. Рик, ещё не оправившись от ран, полученных во время первого штурма тюрьмы, тяжело заболевает. Карл, которому всего восемь лет, вынужден сам защищать их временное убежище и заботиться о больном отце. Вскоре Рик поправляется. Исчерпав запасы еды, вынесенные из тюрьмы и найденые в покинутых домах, Рик с сыном отправляются охотиться в близлежащий лес. Во время очередной охоты на дичь, они находят автомобиль в исправном состоянии и забирают его себе. Однажды происходит случай — в одном из заброшеных домов звонит телефон. Рик, бросившись туда, снимает трубку. На другом конце провода некая женщина рассказывает ему о группе выживших и предлагает присоединиться к ним. Но Рик уже достаточно пережил, чтобы ещё раз довериться неизвестно кому. Тем не менее он продолжает перезваниваться с незнакомкой. Вскоре у него начинаются галлюцинации, будто он говорит по телефону со своей погибшей женой. После попадания в безопасную зону с выжившими позже был назначен констеблем в «Александрии». В данный момент планирует жестокую расправу над Ниганом. Галерея Rikgrimes2.jpg Reek.jpg RickGrimes.jpg 1814503-rick.jpg 689501-wd__024.jpg 689365-walking_dead__001.jpg 704998-rick.jpg 688341-walking_dead_46_01.jpg 453470-zbitingrick.jpg Rick alt.png Screenshot-2012-02-27 20.48.00.png the-walking-dead-50-01.jpg 689521-dec082269.jpg 916276-001.jpg 689475-wd 024.jpg 688244-jan071948d.jpg 453486-loriandrick.jpg 689361-walking dead 001.jpg Alice an grimes.jpg Rick 3.PNG 641588-the_walking_dead___02___03_super.jpg 8f9054c7336440330bea60fbcdfbda94.png Rick.jpg Rickhugscarl.png Allen.png Dale+Rick2.png Glenn2.png Michonnec5.png Morgan2.png Olivia.png Rick.png Rick2.png Rick3.png Rick4.png Tyreese5.png IMG_0894.png IMG_0900.png IMG_0905.png IMG_0918.png IMG_0928.png IMG_0931.png Rick 2.png Rickooo.png IMG 0988.png IMG 0953.png IMG_0954.png IMG_0976.png IMG_0991.png IMG_0992.png IMG_0993.png IMG_0994.png IMG_0996.png IMG_0997.png IMG_0998.png IMG_1002.png IMG_1010.png IMG_1012.png IMG_1013.png IMG_1014.png IMG_1015.png IMG_1024.png IMG_1017.png IMG_1035.png IMG_1061.png IMG_1063.png IMG_1064.png IMG_1067.png IMG_1079.png IMG_1081.png IMG_1083.png IMG_1086.png IMG_1088.png IMG_1098.png IMG_1099.png RICK BLOOD.jpg IMG 1133.png IMG 1125.png IMG 1124.png IMG 1120.png IMG 1116.png IMG 1111.png IMG 1110.png IMG_1101.png IMG_1107.png IMG_1109.png IMG_1117.png IMG_1119.png rickeaten.png Sin título-8 copia.jpg IMG_1315.png IMG_1316.png IMG_1317.png IMG_1319.png IMG_1322.png IMG_1323.png IMG_1324.png 689309-wd 024.jpg 689310-6244126.jpg 682517-the_walking_dead___22___23.jpg 682571-the_walking_dead___22___23.jpg 453469-ricksurroundedbyz.jpg 453463-rick1.jpg 453462-rick.jpg IMG_1338.png IMG_1340.png IMG_1342.png IMG_1351.png IMG_1352.png IMG_1355.png Rick555.png RickandWalker.png Rickaxe.png Untitledvv.png Rickcarlshanebody.png arlanta.jpg Andrew Gone.png IMG 1391.png IMG 1378.png IMG 1388.png IMG 1399.png IMG_1376.png IMG_1381.png IMG_1384.png Untitledtfggfg.png IMG_1382.png IMG_1386.png IMG_1392.png IMG_1394.png S Babsadb.png vggb.png Rickg.jpg Trsghsergersg.png Ththrththrth.png Ewfefefewfewf.png Htrhrthrth.png Htrshthtrh.png Rgrgregergergr.png Rgergtrfdshfd.png Rick PP.PNG Rick HBG.PNG Rick dfjasd.PNG Rick dshdad.PNG Rick dshfas.PNG Rick fafhfase.PNG Rick uwh.PNG Rock adsbas.PNG Rick ashd.PNG Rick auwhfhw.PNG Rick erfaraw.PNG Rick fafaw.PNG Rick fuehauhfw.PNG Rick iasgaw.PNG Rick shdada.PNG Rick vdafaw.PNG Rick grewgw.PNG Rick grwee.PNG Rick gwgweg.PNG Rick fdguhag.PNG Rick fguhhss.PNG Rick gruhwarg.PNG Rick ugfharg.PNG Rick fuahgwea.PNG Rick gujajra.PNG Rick ytujr.PNG Rick dfuhdefh.PNG Rick fghnughrt.PNG Rick fjrije.PNG Rick irgoejg.PNG Rick siujgh.PNG Rick dfjkfas.PNG Rick difjas.PNG Rick fdgsfhgfh.PNG Rick firjes.PNG Rick fruh.PNG Rickd iufhasf.PNG Ricked.PNG Rick dfaohsdhgas.PNG Rick dfioafgjsdg.PNG Rick fa=fhews0ghwsag.PNG Rick fduhasfg.PNG Rick fiodshfaswd.PNG Rick daugh.JPG Rick dfhduhfd.JPG Rick dfsivijfsdv.JPG Rick uidsaghags.PNG Rick sopfa.PNG Rick sjaf.PNG Rick sajgjsh.PNG Rick saiufajg.PNG Rick saifajsf.PNG Rick isofjasf.PNG RICK IASFDHAHG.PNG Rick iajga j.PNG Gfnfgngfnfx.png dgjmkj.png dhgghj.png fvegfbhtnryn.png gfhn,m ..png sghdb,kj..png tjcy.png w4e5yrutiyoiuo.png xctjyvjbhk..png Duane and Morgan Jones and Rick Grimes Comic, 3.jpg Duane and Morgan Jones and Rick Grimes Comic, 2.jpg Ytr.png Untitledtrgbfhgerdg.png Lkjnh.png Jhmgfbd.png Ghft.png Gdfghj.png tgrbrg.png hg fdryctfgkh.png thgrhbntdyrsdfh.png gthr.png tygrfhttrge.png RICK UPLOAD FIRST 12321.PNG Rick wrea.PNG Rick 1342.PNG Rick 232.PNG rICK 8.PNG Rick 3,m.PNG Rick 3.hj.PNG Rick 2jmh.PNG jl.l.PNG jutf.PNG Regina 4343r.PNG Woodbury Escape Group and Mrs Williams.PNG Rick 109.JPG Group at farm.JPG Rick iagjgjdh.PNG Rick ahghadg.PNG Rick ashfgf.PNG Rick ghah.PNG Rick fidjagfdajs.PNG Rick iafdhjga.PNG Xfdhgj.png Rgdfggfd.png Kh ,nbb h,,jvj.png Fcbvkdfbvdfnv df.png fgmdfmgf;gmfmgfkg.png fgtkgtbkgjjgtbrjgrbtjgrt.png Untitledr g gnfr gner gr.png mn nm nbbhbhbhhkh.png vhjvhvhjv.png gtfgtgtrgtrgtrgrtrat435t435.png fgnghdnhytg.png Untitled h gjvgjh.png E&D&H&R, 1.jpg D&H&R, 1.jpg Ibhk. ,jb.png Untitledvkjbhkhkk.png Untitledkbkjbb l/j.png Hvhm jhjb.,b.png bugvgi;ohub;uoibuv.png dgfgdfg.png hj gkjh.k.bvh.png Tykvbouli;oin.png Jg ,b.knh.png Hygjhjhbg.png Jymh,hj.png dgfhknkm.png rjkil.png Glennkissmaggie.png Andrea Confrontation.png 783478487634.png 86475645645.png RICK7875788732823423455.png Rick879821.png Allen 1.PNG 87347283424322342345.png Rick 2837323910.png 69879832423.png 798798798.png Rick Grimes 15120.png First mention of kenneth.jpg Rick wake up coma.jpg Andrea01.png Rick 12309123.png 92340102312333.jpg RICK 712312.png Abraham Corpse.png RIck and Carl.png Andrea and Rick.png Rick And Andrea.png Savior message.png rick grimesl.jpg The Walking Dead Comic Cast, 5.jpg Carl+Rick.png Rick 30.PNG Rick 34.PNG Tr.png 787787878.png 7687687687.png Allens death.png Ui7yi78.png 786876.png 456789.png Flare.jpg 6767y87.png 546tyut.png 456456456456.png Rick_Zona_Segura_cómics.jpg 2047927-rickgrimes89.jpg 688342-6244126.jpg Hope Theme.png Carl Grimes Made to Suffer.jpg Carl Grimes Halloween.jpg Carl Grimes comic.jpg Maggie Glenn comic TWD.jpg 26_RickGrimes.jpg 23369-comic-the-walking-dead-rick-grimes.jpg 120491-179103-rick-grimes.jpg rickdd.jpg 101.30.png 185px-Rick3.png lol.JPG Rick_rostro.jpg Photo23.png Photo21.png NEGAN2.png TWD1.jpg IMG_1778.png IMG_1781.png IMG_1800.png Untitledrtdcykijuygvk,jh.png rsdh,jkl.png RickG and CarlG, 1.png RickG and CarlG, 2.png RickG, 1.png RickG, 2.png RickG, 3.png RickG, 4.png RickG, 5.png RickG, 6.png RickG, 7.png RickG, 8.png RickG, 9.png RickG, 10.png RickG, 11.png RickG, 12.png RickG, 13.png RickG, 14.png RickG, 15.png Michonec and rick.png 103.jpg cryingrick.png Rick 1.PNG Rick 2.PNG Rick 5.PNG Rick 6.PNG Rick 10.PNG Rick 14.PNG Rick 28.PNG Rick 27.PNG Rick 29.PNG Rick 30hs.PNG Rick 31.PNG Rick 42.PNG Rick 48.PNG Rick 76.PNG Rick 104.PNG Rick 119.PNG Rick 115.PNG RickVol3.1.png RickVol3.2.png RickVol3.3.png RickVol3.4.png Dgfhgkj.png 101e.png 101b.png 101.2.png 101.1.png 101.4.png 101.5.png 101.7.png 101.8.png 101.16.png 101.17.png 101.19.png 101.20.png 101.21.png 101.22.png 101.32.png 101.34.png 101.36.png 101.37.png 101.40.png 101.44.png 101.41.png 101.45.png 101.51.png 101.52.png 101.53.png 101.56.png 101.57.png 101.61.png 101.62.png 101.65.png 101.66.png Shocked Rick.png Rick and Heath.png Rick Punched by Maggie.png Samuel2f.png 03.jpg 11111yo.jpg Paul and Rick,102.1.png Rick.102.1.png Rick.102.2.png Rick.102.3.png Rick.102.4.png Rick.102.5.png Rick and Andrea.102.2.png Rick.102.6.png Rick.102.7.png Rick and Carl.102.3.png Rick.102.8.png Rick.102.9.png Rick.102.10.png Rick and Andrea.102.5.png Rick and Andrea.102.6.png Rick and Andrea.102.7.png Rick.102.13.png Rick and Carl.102.4.png Rick.102.14.png Rick.102.15.png Rick and Michonne.102.1.png Rick.102.16.png Rick.102.17.png Rick.102.18.png Rick.102.19.png Rick.102.20.png Rick and Olivia.102.2.png Rick and Olivia.102.1.png Rick.102.21.png Rick.102.22.png Rick.102.23.png Rick.102.24.png Rick.102.25.png Rick and Eugene.102.1.png Rick.102.26.png Rick.102.27.png Rick.102.28.png Rick.102.29.png Rick.102.30.png Rick.102.31.png Rick.102.32.png Rick.102.33.png Rick.102.34.png Rick.102.35.png Rick.102.36.png Rick.102.37.png Rick and Spencer.102.1.png Rick and Andrea and Aaron and Eric and Carl and Michonne and Spencer.102.1.png 103.1.png 103.2.png 103.4.png 103.5.png 106.jpg 103.00.png 103.20.png 103.22.png 103.23.png 103.24.png 103.26.png 103.28.png 103.29.png 103.30.png 103.31.png 103.32.png 103.34.png 103.35.png 103.37.png 103.39.png 103.41.png 103.42.png 103.43.png 103.52.png 103.60.png 103.59.png 103.62.png 103.64.png 103.66.png 103.69.png 103.67.png 103.68.png 103.78.png 103.72.png 103.73.png 103.79.png 103.80.png 103.81.png 103.86.png 103.87.png 103.90.png 103.92.png 103.93.png 103.95.png 103.94.png 103.99.png Issue 104 Rick Yelling 2.png Issue 104 Rick Yelling.png Issue 104 Rick Angry.png Issue 104 Get to it.png 104.3.png Walkingdead107-web.jpeg 107 Rick 1.png Issue 107 Rick Tackle.png Issue 107 Rick Fury.png Issue 107 Rick Biting.png Issue 107 Headbutt.png Issue 107 Rick w Andrea.png Issue 107 Rick Relieved.png Issue 107 Rick Relaxed.png Issue 107 Rick Questioning.png Issue 107 Rick Hostile.png Issue 107 Rick Home.png Issue 107 Rick Grimes.png Issue 107 Rick Bloody.png Issue 107 Rick Angry 2.png Issue 107 Rick Angry.png Rick107.JPG Rick108.1.png Rick108.2.png Rick108.3.png Rick108.4.png Rick108.5.png Rick108.6.png Rick108.7.png Rick108.8.png Rick108.9.png Rick108.10.png Rick108.11.png Rick108.12.png Rick108.13.png Rick109.1.jpg Rick109.2.jpg Rick109.3.jpg Rick109.4.jpg Rick109.5.jpg Rick109.6.jpg Rick109.7.jpg Rick109.8.jpg Rick109.9.jpg Rick109.10.jpg Rick109.11.jpg Rick109.12.jpg Интересные факты *Больница в которой лежал Рик во время комы называется Harrison Memorial Hospital, она реально существует и находится в городе Сентиана, штат Кентуки *Рик один из персонажей с ампутированными конечностями. **Его рука была отрезана Губернатором . *Рик появился во всех вапусках за исключением 30 , 43 и 105 . *История Рика (пробуждение от комы, после начала зомби-апокалипсиса) очень похожа на историю Джима из фильма 28 дней спустя. *Рик поклялся отомстить Нигану и спасителям за смерть Гленна . *Роберт Киркман заявил, что на ранней стадии, он был готов убить Рика в 6 выпуске вместо Шейна и показать, как это повлияет на Карла . *Роберт Киркман выразил раздражение, из-за того что Рик потерял руку так рано и заявил, что это создают огромные трудности в написании последовавших выпусков. *Рик является одним из четырех оставшихся в живых членов исходной группы в Атланте, остальные: Андреа, Карл, и София. *Хотя Рик потерял правую руку в Выпуске 28 , несколько раз он был замечен с обеими руками. *Рик Граймс занял 26 место в списке 100 лучших героев комиксов по версии IGN.IGN's Top 100 Comic Heroes Ccылки en:Rick Grimes (Comic Series) Категория:Персонажи (комикс) Категория:Выжившие (комикс) Категория:Семейство Граймс Категория:Ампутанты (комикс)